Forbidden Ties
Over a year has passed since Celeste ventured to another realm of existence. It is hear where she has learned to accept her unique gifts and harness new physical attributes in speed, agility and strength, not to mention a first love and new life. To Celeste her life is getting closer and closer to perfection. Gin and Celeste continue to study languages of all kinds, English, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese and etc. While at the same, Gin continues to train Celeste in mind and body with intense training and keeping up with her daily work in the village as a Drake. The two even maintain a very close relationship which is slightly noticed by other villagers, but noticed to a great deal by Master Lu- Gin Lu’s father- no matter how much they attempt to hide it. Late one after noon, after months of training Celeste to hone control of her five senses and balanced strength to achieve more agility, sharper reflexes, and slightly enhanced human strength (lessons that able Celeste to leap high and a far with out breaking a limb, capable of hunting any living thing, and also makes her more acrobatic) Gin and Celeste stand in a tall forest where the trees stand forty to fifty feet off the ground- 5 miles away from the village. Translated in Japanese. Nervous because it is her first time far from the village with Gin among carnivorous monsters of all kinds, shapes and sizes. Celeste: Is… isn’t it dangerous for me to be out here? I mean… what about the monsters? Gin: Scared? Celeste: (chuckles and grins) Actually no… Gin: Good. Celeste: Besides… you’ll protect me if need to right- considering I still haven’t learned how to defend my self. (saying as she moves closer to Gin) Gin: (smiling) Of course… but concentrate. We are safe. The more dangerous monsters only hunt at night… we have two hours ‘til night… and are five miles from the village. Celeste: So what are we doing out here then? Are you going to fly us back? Gin: No. We’re going to play a little game. Rules are simple… basically using all you have learned and harnessed we are going to run home. Celeste: But you can run faster than… hardly seems fair. Gin: Oh… we aren’t running on foot. We’re going up… into the trees. Saying as she leaps high into the air and pounces from one small tree bark to another and land on a bigger bark. Celeste then follows her doing the same and land right next to Gin, crouching side by side on the large tree. Gin: It’s easy… all you have to do is keep up with me. Do so and you win, do not and… well lets just say you definitely do not want to be out here past nightfall. Celeste: (smiling) what do I get if I win? Gin: Keep up and find out. Saying as she grins as she leaps off the tree and begins leaping from tree to tree flipping, dodging and weaving between other trees and plants. Celeste then begins to follow Gin doing the exact same acrobatic movements as Gin through the trees. Keeping up with Gin only a few feet in front of her she is soon caught by a plant which grabs her like an arm and pulls her from the high trees toward a man eating plant. The plant covers her mouth making it impossible for her to scream. Remembering Gin’s teaching on fear Celeste thinks fast and uses the moisture on the plant to freeze it using the only magic spell she learned in her coven and breaks free. The moisture leads the freezing spell up to the plant freezing it solid. Celeste lands on the ground temporarily to watch the monster freeze and then breaks it using a strong punch. She can only smile momentarily of self pride before she leaps back into the trees and pursues Gin. Stopping for a moment. (Translated from Japanese) Celeste: Damn it… which way did she go… Observing the broken branches and broken patterns of the leaves Celeste is able to pinpoint the direct of which Gin is traveling. She then moves faster through the trees and manages to catch up to Gin being only a few feet away again. The two finally arrive at the village entrance. Translated in Japanese. Barely out of breath. Gin: Thought I lost you for a split second there. Celeste: Did…but I found you again. Gin: Well done. (smiling) Celeste: So what’s my prize? Gin: You’ll find out after dinner. As Gin and Celeste prepare dinner help prepare dinner for the village the two talks about the eating habits of drake’s. Celeste: So I notice that none of you actually eat meat… why is that? Gin: We are herbivores… we mainly only eat fruits, vegetables and edible plants… helps maintain our diet as a species, gives us the necessities we need to live and survive. Celeste: Then what are all the clothing and blankets made out of? Gin: There are a lot of noble innocent creatures whom die of natural causes. We simply harvest what is left over from them as well as leaves and plants of different kinds.. Some creatures whom threaten us we do the same. But we never instigate fighting with anyone or anything as you know… Celeste: Yes… only to protect... So when are you going to teach me how to fight? Gin: You think you’re actually ready? Celeste: I know I am. Smiling. Gin: Then we will start sooner than you think. After dinner Gin and Celeste head back to Gin’s cabin so that Gin can give Celeste her prize for winning the game. Master Lu watches in concern when he sees the two scamps off hand in hand. As they enter the cabin Gin ignites the candles located around her room and places a temporary door on the entrance of her cabin so no one can come in. Gin: Sit please. Celeste then sits on the bed as Gin walks to a hidden opening in her wall and removes a bracelet from it. The bracelet is old, weaved with a brown fabric, with purple rubies located through out it. Sitting on the bed next to Celeste, gin hands it to her. Celeste: It’s beautiful… (saying with surprised compassion in her eyes) Gin: It was my mothers… she gave it to my father as a token of love before she died… he in turn gave it to me when I was five... I want you to have it. Celeste: But why? Gin: To me it as a symbol for great warriors to dawn… mainly women, it entitles honor, compassion, love… Celeste: But I’m not a warrior… Gin: Not yet… but you will be. Gin then puts the bracelet on Celeste as they kiss and share another night of passion. Hours pass and the two lie in bed embracing each other, Celeste laying on top of Gin with her arm draped over Celeste. Celeste looks at the ceiling and sees very old drawings sketched into the wood of the cabin. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: I’ve always wondered… Gin: What? Celeste: The drawings on the ceiling… what are they? Gin: It tells of what’s suppose to be an ancient prophecy. It tells that in a time of disorder and chaos, a drake born from darkness with unlimited power will rise from darkness and above light to bring order using seven stars. Those seven stars will determine the fate of the new beginning. Celeste: Drake with unlimited power? Gin: I’m not sure but my father thinks it to be about a certain type of drake whom takes on extra abilities than that of any other drake. Celeste: You lost me… Gin: (smiling) Some drakes are born different. Born with powers that no other drake may have… a rare trait but is happens. Only a few are born with the strand. Celeste: Do you know any? Gin: No… but I’m sure some day I will meet at least one… The next day Gin sits with Celeste in the training court holding a wooden staff in her right hand with Celeste in front of her standing, waiting, and listening. Gin: Well you’ve with stood everything else… so the rest of you’re training should prove easy. Once you have master the art of combat, you will prove yourself to be a very noble and honorable warrior of not only my kind, but yours as well. Celeste was excited to begin her new training in martial arts until an unexpected visitor shows up. Drake Villager: Mistress Lu, Master Lu request your presence in his chamber immediately. Gin: I am in lessons… Drake Villager: I’m sorry Mistress but he told me to tell you that it was quite urgent. Gin: Fine… tell him I will be there in five min. The drake villager then leaves to tell Master Lu the news. Gin: I’m sorry… I must go and see what urgent news is my father has… until I return, feel free to commence in your daily training or chores… Celeste: But… Gin: We will commence your training at first light tomorrow morning… I promise. Gin then leave to talk to her father as Celeste goes off to help other villagers with various chores. When Gin enters her father’s chamber he sits reading a large book as he walks around the chamber. The chamber room is almost cave like, put together mainly with mud, moss and plants. There are books stacked symmetrically all around the room with various lanterns and candles placed on the floor and some on books. The room is almost with no where to stand with out stacked books being seen or touched. The floor is cluttered with stones and charms along with magical symbols sketched on the floor of fainted chalk. The only illuminated light comes from various lanterns located around the chamber. Translated in Japanese. Master Lu: Tell me my child… how things are going with our visitor. Gin: She is doing quite well and has adjusted since I began teaching her… Master Lu: I know it has been a while… over two years if I am correct. Gin: Yes. Master Lu: Well… I’m sorry to say… your training is to cease with her. Gin: Um…ok… but I’m sorry father but I must ask… why? Master Lu: In a matter of days we will be able to send her back to her realm… with that in mind it will be forbidden to leave her training in hour ways incomplete. Growing nervous and with panic as she follows Master Lu through the room. Master Lu continues to walk through the room showing little emotion as he reads the tattered and old book. Gin: But father… her training has… it’s been in motion for long already… why… she’s adjusted… she likes it here… Master Lu: Grown very fond of her have you? Gin: We’ve become friends, allies… partners in the path of the Drake way… Master Lu: I say you have both become more than that… Gin: … I’m not sure what you’re getting at… Master Lu places his book on top of a stack of other books and begins to look at Gin Lu with disappointment. Master Lu: Come now… you think I haven’t noticed. You two have become… very close… more than partners. Gin: Father I… Growing upset. Master Lu: I SAW YOU! Walking toward Gin. Master Lu: The other night… I saw you two… in the lake… You two have been spending much time with each other… and your union is unacceptable… Gin begins to cry softly falling to her knees as Master Lu places his hands on her shoulders. Master Lu: Such ties are forbidden my daughter… besides… your destiny is on another path… I will not risk you to exile with so much in your future. Gin: …. Master Lu: I’m sending you out… some of our people have not reported in for days… I need you to bring them home… Gin: So by the time I get back she is gone… Master Lu: Precisely… Gin: Can I say good bye? Master Lu: No… you must leave at once… I will tell Celeste of your departure. Gin: But father… that is wrong… Master Lu: YOUR TIE TO HER WRONG!!... In time she will forget you… now go. Gin leaves the chamber dries her eyes and flies off with her mission for her father. Night falls hours later as Celeste sits making dinner with others of the village. “I grew worried. Gin had left to speak to her father and I had not heard from her since. I asked others of the village and was only told that no one had seen her. I even attempted to talk to her father whom refused to see me. I could only be patient- for it had gotten the best of me before- and wait for her to come home. Two night falls came and went as it gave birth to the twilight sky, and still Gin had not returned. I decided to meet her in the court yard each day in hopes she would keep her word to begin my training. But I didn’t care… I just wanted to be sure she was ok.” As Celeste paces the training court yard with nervousness she is soon swept up by an unseen force from the sky. A large green dragon had grabbed her by the shoulders and flown off with her in its talons. As Celeste struggle to free her self the dragon looses grip to allow her to fall to the grown fast, but Celeste (thanks to her training) lands soft and safely like a graceful animal. The dragon leaves her near the shore she washed up on, open range for any monstrous creature to consume her. Celeste, knowing not how to fight, readies herself for any encounter only to be met by Gin Lu herself. Filling very happy to see her again, Celeste immediately runs up to Gin to hug her in relief as Gin returns the affection. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: I thought you left me. Gin: Never… I had to get you away so I had a friend of mine grab you from the village… listen… we have to go… some where far… (saying as the two walk quickly through the sand and dirt on the shore) Celeste: But why… I’m happy here… with you… Gin: But we can’t stay… not here… Celeste: Why? Gin: Because… my father knows… he knows about us. Celeste: So… that’s ok isn’t it? Gin: No… its not… apparently free will exist in your world in mine, but a union between myself and you are forbidden. Celeste: What do you mean? Gin: It doesn’t matter, its behind us… take my hand (saying as she puts out her hand). We’ll fly far from here and never look back. Celeste: But what about the dangers in this realm… Gin: They won’t matter… The two are then cut off as a thick dust appears all around them blinding their sight as they hold each other close. The dust gives form to the appearance of Master Lu, a use of a dematerializing spell. Master Lu: You disappoint my child… I offered you the absence of seeing your lover leave us… and you defy me. Gin: Father this is wrong! You told me that everyone has it in themselves to follow their own destiny… that free will exist to everyone with purpose. Master Lu: EVERYONE BUT YOU MY CHILD!!! I’m sorry… this is the hands of fate… not my own… Gin: That’s not fair…We are protectors of good… not instruments of fate! Master Lu: There is so much you do no know…. Master Lu then begins an all out assault on Gin whom defends herself as best as she can. Celeste does what she can to help, by interfering with a few spells she learned from Gin (like wind gusting to blind a person with dirt around, water into ice, and blowing up rocks into small pieces- she even uses barrier spells to protect herself from minor physical attacks). Celeste and Gin’s efforts against Master impact very little as he plunges forward with forces of magic and physical combat powers. His attacks soon renders Gin Lu physically weak and bruised, rendering her to the ground in submission, with Celeste on her own to fight. With Celeste using a barrier spell to fend off magic attacks, Master Lu swoops in for a killing blow. Master Lu: You give me no choice but to embark you in such momentary pain my daughter! As Master Lu comes to the brink of his fatal move, Gin can only watch in terror as Celeste come close to her death, leaving Gin to momentarily close her eyes in fear. All of a sudden all commotion becomes silent, elements and all living things frozen in time, showing Master Lu inches from killing Celeste with a fire ball. At her very eyes, Gin stands shocked and amazed, unaffected by the temporarily stasis of time. Standing still physically weakened and rendered to the ground, Gin is visited by another Master Lu. Translated from Japanese. Master Lu: Do you see… do you see your power? Gin: H… how? Master Lu: I had to show you, your power… your purpose, so I created a shadow clone of myself to attack your friend and threaten her life. It was only then did your power manifest it self. I placed myself out of range in order to appear before you. Gin: I’m doing this? Master Lu: Very much so. You know that of the legend and the special bloodlines in our race... you are of such bloodline… Gin: But…. Master Lu: Your mother knew of this. Told by a seer, it is why she gave her life so you could be born… special in the drake race. Helping Gin up from her weakened state. Gin: Are you saying I’m the one in legend… Master Lu: No I am not… but in time… you will be the mother of one of the seven stars as mentioned in the legend. Gin then begins to tear up. Master Lu: Now you see… do you understand… Gin: But what…what if I don’t want this… what’s to stop me from unfreezing time, taking Celeste and running. Master Lu: Destiny will find you… and her…. Gin: But… what if I want her in my destiny… Master Lu: She my child has her own destiny… her own path she must walk… her destiny is not yours… no matter how hard you try destiny will split you too… be it now… tomorrow… or a year from now. I implore you… bare the pain… let her go. Gin: How? Master Lu: Your power is stronger than you think… concentrate and you will be able to send her back to her world… but the choice is yours. But remember… as you said… we are the protectors of good, not the instruments of fate… will you choose to protect her and save her… this person of good. Or will you let fate split you in time and endanger what will be of good of the future. Gin takes a moment and closes her eyes. Time then unfreezes sending the shadow clone Master Lu diving into a large fire pit of his own making from his fire ball, but no sign of Celeste in the dust. As the smoke clears only a dark and deep crater remains, and Gin falls to her knees in tears weeping. Coming up behind her, Master Lu consoles Gin Lu. Master Lu: I’m proud of you… I know that was hard… Gin: I just hope in time… I will see her again… Master Lu: Paths do cross more than once in time… but when that comes I believe you will not remember… Gin: Never… I will never forget. (saying as she bows her head in sorrow) Master Lu: No my child… you will. Master Lu then places his hand over Gin’s head and gently removes all memories of Celeste from Gin’s mind, when her eyes open she recalls nothing with Celeste of the past two years and the two return home to their village.